


Hopelessly Mine

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alec Lightwood, Beta Magnus, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Doctor Magnus Bane, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Silver Fox Magnus, Tattoo Artist Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Five times Magnus almost makes a move and the one time Alec finally does.A story of two betas falling in love.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 35
Kudos: 258





	Hopelessly Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Shiva_Adler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/gifts).



> Written for Shiva's birthday. I have you're having a great day and you feel incredibly spoiled and loved! :D I know how much you love betas and how they're underappreciated so I wrote you a fic about two of them <3 <3 I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The art is done by the ever amazing [Foxy](https://foxymoley.tumblr.com/). PLEASE go check them out and show them some love!

****

**One**

Magnus carries his latte in one hand and his lunch wrap in the other, looking around the coffee shop for a place to sit. It’s completely packed and the only seat available is at a table that’s already taken. Normally, Magnus would just grab his food and take it back to the hospital to eat but today he’s so hungry he doesn’t wanna wait. 

“Excuse me,” he says, freezing when the eyes behind the laptop snap up to meet his. The man before him is  _ beautiful _ with bright hazel eyes. He smiles, flashing off the black snakebites on his bottom lips that somehow makes his smile even more breathtaking. God, he needs to get a fucking  _ grip _ . “Would you mind if we shared the table?”

The man looks around and his face flashes with surprise, like maybe he was so consumed by whatever’s on his laptop he didn’t even notice how busy the place was. “Yeah, of course,” the man says, gesturing to Magnus to sit. “Plenty of space for the both of us.”

“Thanks,” Magnus says gratefully, pulling the paper away from his wrap and immediately digging in. It’s only once he has a mouthful that he realizes the man across from him hasn’t gone back to his laptop and is instead staring at Magnus. Magnus’ cheek heat. He chews and swallows. “Sorry. I only have a small break before I’m needed back at work.”

The guy closes his laptop, pushing it to the side. “What do you do?”

And alright, Magnus wasn’t really expecting this but he’s not entirely upset about the current turn of events. He takes a sip of his latte before answering. “I’m an OBGYN,” Magnus says with a smile, always feeling proud of his work. 

The man across from him leans against the table and takes a deep breath, not trying to be subtle even a little bit at scenting Magnus. Normally Magnus would find the behavior rude but there’s just something about this guy that makes Magnus wait, wanting to hear what he’s got to say. 

“Makes sense,” the guy says, nodding his head and picking up his own coffee which Magnus can see is plain and black. “I thought maybe you were an alpha when you walked in here but I can’t imagine people would let their mate see an alpha doctor without getting all territorial and weird.”

Magnus shrugs. “That does come in handy, yes. One of the many perks of being a beta.”

“Right? I feel so bad for alphas and omegas honestly. Can you imagine seeing a hot guy and getting a wet ass?” The guys dramatically shudders, making Magnus snort in amusement. 

“I mean, they do have the added bonus of getting days off from work for their heats and ruts,” Magnus says, watching as the guy’s eyes light up with amusement.

“Sure, but they also have to, ya know, go through their heat and their rut. I have an alpha sister and an omega brother. From what they have to say it  _ sucks _ . Between you and me, I love being a beta.”

“Yeah, me too,” Magnus tells the handsome stranger. He takes another bite of his wrap, checking his phone and making sure he still has time to linger. 

“I’m Alec, by the way.”

Magnus smiles once he’s swallowed his bite. “Magnus,” he says. “Is Alec short for Alexander?”

“Yeah,” Alec shrugs. “But everyone calls me Alec.”

“Well I’m not just everyone,” he says with a wink, delighted when a slight blush shows up on Alec’s cheeks. 

Just then, a commotion starts at the door. They both turn and look, watching as an omega and alpha embrace, uncaring at the way the omega shoves three tables out of the way or the way the alpha is growling at anyone and everyone. 

“True mates,” Magnus murmurs under his breath, turning back to his new companion. 

“You know, I’ve never really understood the hype. Isn’t it strange that some people find the person they’re meant for by their  _ smell _ ? What if an alpha lets out a rip fart? Is that somehow supposed to be attractive just because it  _ smells right _ .”

A surprised laugh leaves Magnus' throat and thank  _ god _ he didn’t have a sip of latte before this because it would have ended up all over Alec’s front. “Oh my god. You’re terrible.”

Alec’s tongue pokes out to play with the ring on the right side of his lip. “I just don’t understand. I can’t imagine having that choice taken away from me by the  _ Universe _ or whatever. Seems like it’d be more fun to find my mate the old fashioned way.”

“I like the way you think. We make our own future.”

“Exactly.”

Magnus finishes up his wrap. This was probably the highlight of his day, meeting Alec and sharing lunch with him. If he’s being honest with himself he finds the other beta attractive, he seems smart, and his smile is gorgeous. And the way Alec looks at him? It lights a fire in his belly. He should really ask for Alec’s number, take a chance on whatever this is. 

He’s about to do just that when his beeper goes off, alerting him of an omega going into labor at the hospital. Great. 

“Go,” Alec says with a soft smile. “Pregnancy emergencies and all that, Doc.”

“It was nice meeting you,” Magnus says before walking out of the coffee shop, trying to push the disappointment away as he goes. 

**Two**

The coffee shop is once again packed. After grabbing his chicken wrap and latte, Magnus looks around the shop. He tells himself he’s not hoping to find Alec again. He’s obviously lying to himself. 

Magnus lets out a long sigh, turning towards the door, prepared to take his lunch back to the hospital when he runs into a broad chest. Big hands grip his shoulder, making sure to steady him and Magnus manages not to spill a drop of his coffee. 

“I’m so sorry,” he says, looking up and freezing when he’s met with a familiar pair of eyes. Magnus finds himself smiling, Alec’s face mirroring. 

“I was just headed out,” Alec says, his eyes darting over Magnus’ face, like maybe he’s taking him in just as much as Magnus is doing to Alec. “But I’m glad I ran into you.”

“Me too.” Magnus holds up his food. “I was hoping to sit again but looks like that’s not happening.”

Alec bites at his bottom lip and the motion drives Magnus insane. God, he’d love to be the one biting that lip. And wow, he really needs to get his head on straight and stop ogling. “Why don’t you bring your lunch over to my shop,” Alec says, pointing across the street to a tattoo shop. “It’ll be way better than taking your lunch back to the hospital and  _ way _ less noisy than sitting here.”

“If you’re sure I won’t get in the way.”

“Of course not,” Alec says, leading him outside and across the street. “I wouldn’t have invited you if I thought you’d be in the way. I don’t have anyone coming in until later this afternoon.” 

Magnus looks up at the sign declaring ‘Lightwood Institute’. What an odd name for an odd man. The more he pulls back Alec’s layers the more intrigued he finds himself becoming. He wants to sit down and learn everything he can about the other beta. 

The walls are all covered with art, both intricate, colorful pieces and black, bold-lined designs. The two styles collid, almost like they shouldn’t co-exist yet somehow do harmoniously. It’s beautiful. 

“Your work is stunning, Alexander.”

Alec smiles over at him, leading Magnus behind the counter where there’s an employees only door. “Thanks. The plain designs are mine. The colorful ones are Clary’s. The fact that our styles are so different keeps people coming through the doors.”

Alec gestures towards what Magnus assumes is his desk. He can’t help but smile at the controlled chaos of papers and sketches and pens. 

“Do you have any ink, Magnus?”

“I do not,” he tells Alec, pulling his wrap open. “I went through  _ many _ rebellions when I was younger but that was not one of them.”

The teasing sigh that leaves Alec’s lips makes Magnus smile. “What a shame. I bet it would look beautiful on your skin.” 

Magnus takes a moment to process that by taking a sip of his latte. Is Alec  _ flirting _ with him? “I’m too old to get a tattoo now,” he mumbles, taking a bite of his wrap. 

Alec snorts. “You’re not old, Magnus.”

“I bet I have at least ten years on you.”

This time Alec rolls his eyes. “And your point? The grey in your hair makes you a sexy silver fox. A little black ink would only  _ add _ to that.”

“You’re a menace,” Magnus says, shaking his head and focusing on his food. 

“If you say so.”

It’s nice. Sitting here and enjoying his lunch break without the hustle of the coffee shop or the overcrowded cafeteria of the hospital. And by god, the company is both beautiful and engaging. Magnus could feel himself getting used to this. He’s even working himself up to asking for Alec’s number until Alec speaks again. 

“So my partner has this _ thing _ ,” he says and comes to lean against his desk, looking down at Magnus. Magnus’ heart sinks and his chest aches. It really shouldn’t surprise him that Alec has a partner, he  _ is _ wonderful after all. Alec rubs the back of his neck. “I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come?”

“I’m sorry,” Magnus says, looking up at Alec, only just realizing he missed everything Alec’s just said. “I didn’t catch that.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out at the Hunter’s Moon this weekend? My partner’s best friend is doing live music.”

Magnus puts on a brave face. From what he knows so far, Alec’s an amazing person and if Magnus can’t ask him out on a date, he thinks having him as a friend would be good. “What time should I meet you there?”

**Three**

Magnus slides his hands over the front of his red jacket, nerves nipping at his belly. Which is silly really, since he’s here to support his new friend’s  _ partner _ . Magnus has got to get this crush under control. 

He steps through the doors of the Hunter’s Moon, looking around at the relaxed, little bar. It’s nice, instantly welcoming him in. He finds Alec at the bar, leaning over it, his tall frame easy to spot. He’s smiling at the woman behind the bar as she makes drinks, their casual stances easy to read that they’re friends. Magnus steels his nerves before making his way over there. 

“Hey,” he greets, sliding up to Alec’s side. 

“Magnus,” Alec says back, his entire face lighting up in a way that has Magnus’ belly breaking out into butterflies. “I’m so glad you made it.”

“Me too. I’m looking forward to meeting your partner and friend.”

Alec turns, leaning his back against the bar. His long legs are crossed at his ankles and Magnus tries his damneset not to look Alec up and down. He fails. Miserably. 

And how can he not? Alec is wearing tight black pants tucked into black combat boots, a grey v-neck that fits just right, showing off a peak of black ink on Alec’s chest. His hair is tussled into an artful mess and he’s wearing the tiniest bit of black eyeliner under his eyes. Magnus is truly and hopelessly fucked in every way but the one he’d actually like. 

“Here,” Alec says, handing a drink to Magnus before pushing off the bar and walking over towards a table filled with people. Magnus follows along. Smells hit him at various waves as they walk and again he’s so glad to be a beta and not have a heightened sense of smell like some others. Magnus thinks he’d have a headache twenty four seven if he did because already there’s a tightness behind his eyes as he smells beer and  _ people _ all around him. 

Alec sets his own drink at the table, starting to make introductions. “So these are my friends,” he turns to Magnus, giving him an encouraging smile. “This is Jace,” Alec introduces, pointing out a blonde, “he’s my brother and mated to Clary. Clary is the redhead and also my partner. Those drawings with all the splashing colors? Those are hers. And the nerd in the glasses is Clary’s friend who’s playing tonight.”

Magnus barely gets his racing heart under control. Oh.  _ Oh. _ Alec’s  _ business _ partner. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” he says, nodding to everyone and taking them in. Jace has his arm over the back of the booth, a hand on Clary’s shoulder no doubt staking his claim. Silly alpha has nothing to worry about. Though Clary is beautiful, Magnus has his sights set somewhere else, giddiness threatening to choke him now that he knows Alec wasn’t talking about a boyfriend or girlfriend. Both of Clary’s arms show off sleeves of gorgeous, colorful tattoos. Flowers merging into letters merging into animals and feathers. 

“You too,” Jace says, “we’ve heard so much about you. Glad to finally have a face with the name.”

Magnus turns his eyes over to Alec, watching as Alec rolls his eyes even as his cheeks turn red. Not for the first time Magnus is struck with how beautiful the other beta is. 

Magnus opens his mouth to say something but just then, the nerdy guy in glasses is tapping the mic, getting everyone’s attention. Alec looks relieved, pulling Magnus down into the booth beside him as Simon introduces himself. Then he starts playing his keyboard and singing and Magnus is swept away. 

Simon’s voice swells around them and Magnus has to admit the guy is  _ good _ . He sinks back into his seat, picking up his drink and sipping it. He’s so relaxed, letting the music wash over him when there’s warmth on his thigh. He starts for only a moment before smiling over at Alec who smiles softly back. 

Magnus leans closer, breathing deeply and taking Alec’s scent in now that he’s this close. He smells nice. Most alphas and omegas have a strong natural scent but more often than not, betas wear some kind of cologne. Alec’s smells like dark chocolate mixed with something else. Whether the scent is  _ Alec’s _ or the cologne, Magnus doesn’t care because he likes it. 

A tiny piece of Magnus’ brain whispers that dark chocolate would smell really nice mixed with his natural light vanilla scent. Magnus tells his brain to shut up and let him enjoy this while he can. 

Magnus is just about to set his drink down and take Alec’s hand properly, his belly fluttering with the thought of slotting their fingers together under the table, when another chair saddles up to their booth beside Magnus. Magnus looks up and freezes. “Raphael?”

Raphael sits down, raising his brow at Magnus. “Magnus. I didn’t know you’d be here. Since when do you come to bars like this?”

“Alec invited me.”

Raphael looks over at Alec. A look crosses between them before his eyes are darting up to the stage. Magnus has been working with Raphael for a long time at the same hospital. They’re in completely different departments, Magnus in the prenatal department and Raphael in the blood lab, but they still talk and sometimes take lunch together. Raphael likes to pretend they’re not close but really Magnus knows they’re probably best friends. As Raphael looks up at Simon his eyes go soft. 

“Why are you here?”

“Just here to support my omega,” Raphael answers like it’s no big deal. Magnus completely turns in his seat, all thoughts of making a move on Alec gone in order to drill his friend for every ounce of information he can weasel out of him. 

**Four**

“What a sight for my sore eyes,” Alec says in way of greeting as Magnus steps into Alec’s shop. “Not that I’m not happy to see you but unfortunately I have a client coming in soon.”

Magnus’ face stretches out into a wide smile. “You’re looking at him.”

Shock is clear on Alec’s face before he’s grinning and rubbing his hands together. “I have inked each and every one of my friends. It was only a matter of time before it was your turn.”

“I figured it was time. Ya know, before I get too old,” Magnus tells him with a shrug, his cheeks heating up. 

Alec rolls his eyes. “You gotta stop with the old jokes. You’re what? Ten years older than me? That’s hardly old.” Then he licks one of his lip rings before giving Magnus a wink. “Besides, I’ve always liked guys who’re older than me.” And then he’s walking to the back to grab Magnus’ tattoo template, leaving him standing there with his mouth open in shock. 

Magnus wanders through the shop to where he knows is Alec’s station, sitting in the tattoo chair. He looks across the way, finding Clary watching him with a small knowing smile on her face. “Thanks again for making the appointment,” he tells her quietly. 

“Happy to help out a friend.”

Alec comes back into the room, holding a piece of paper with Magnus’ design on it. “I should have known this was for you,” Alec says with a small smile. 

“Beta and Bane mixed into one.” The tattoo he’d designed himself is pretty. When you look at it one way it reads ‘beta’, complete with the beta symbol as the B. When you flip it upside down it reads ‘Bane’. “During my teen years I struggled with being a beta,” Magnus confesses, having more courage right now because Alec’s back is turned as he washes his hands. “But now I’m happy with who I am and all the things I’m able to do because of my secondary gender. Beta and Bane, they’re one and the same.”

Alec turns around, his eyes surprisingly soft. “That’s beautiful, Magnus.” He pulls a rolling stool over, coming to sit beside Magnus. There’s a counter to Alec’s right and he picks up a towel and a squirt bottle. “Where’re we puting it?”

Magnus pulls his shirt up, touching his left hip. “Right here.”

Alec sprays the area, smirking when Magnus gasps at the sudden coldness. “Nervous?”

“Not really. I hear my tattoo artist is really good at what he does.” Alec looks up, blinking slowly before he’s smirking again. He shakes his head in amusement as he turns around and picks up some paper towel, wiping the area down slowly. The touch burns Magnus from the inside out, filling him with unchecked  _ longing _ . He pushes it down, trying to focus on the here and now. 

“It’ll look really nice here,” Alec says just barely above a whisper, almost like he was talking to himself. He puts on his black gloves before grabbing Magnus’ design. He lays the paper down, sliding his fingers over it before pulling it away, leaving the black lines of the design on Magnus’ hip. “What do you think?”

Magnus smiles to himself as he stares at it. “Yes, I think that’ll be perfect.”

Magnus watches as Alec gets his gun and ink ready. Nerves rise up in his chest but he breathes through them, being honest when he said he trusts Alec. 

The first touch of the gun against his skin startles him but Magnus quickly sinks into the feeling. It hurts, but he can take it. Instead of focusing on the pain, Magnus watches Alec work. He nibbles at his lip ring as he inks Magnus’ skin, his brow furrowed in concentration. In that moment Magnus is thankful for the pain, distracting him enough so he doesn’t grow hard in his pants. 

Magnus’ hands clench and unclench, resisting the urge to run his fingers through Alec’s messy hair. Or worse, rub his wrist against Alec’s throat and scent mark him. 

It’s when Alec’s just about done that Magnus thinks about asking him the question on his mind. He wants to ask Alec to go on a date with him. He wants it so bad. All he has to do is open his mouth and ask the simple question. He can do this. 

Only, it’s Alec who clears his throat. 

“Are you doing anything this weekend?” he asks, his voice weirdly flat, like maybe he’s nervous. 

“Uh? No? I have the weekend off.” As long as Mr. Underhill doesn’t decide to pop that baby out, that is.

“Would you like to grab some dinner with me? I’ve been dying to try this new place and haven’t talked anyone into going with me.”

Magnus’ heart picks up speed and he curses the organ for getting excited. “I’d love to.”

“Awesome,” Alec says, looking up with a smile, his eyes shining. He takes his paper towel and wipes the rest of the ink away, showing off Magnus’ new ink. “There you go. You’ve officially been inked.”

“It looks great,” he tells Alec truthfully. “Better than I even imagined.” 

Great. Magnus is pretty positive this mild crush has burst into full on love. Which wouldn’t normally be a problem but he has no idea where he stands with Alec. Just maybe he’ll work up the courage to finally make a move during dinner….

**Five**

Dinner has been lovely. The food they’d ordered was delicious. The wine complimented their food while leaving Magnus warm all over. And the conversation never grew stilted as Magnus had feared. Tonight’s been rather perfect. 

And the entire time, Magnus has had one thought at the back of his mind. He was gonna ask Alec for a kiss good night. 

As Magnus stands up from his seat, butterflies fill his belly so full it threatens to make his knees weak. He’s worked up this plan so much in his head and now he’s worried it’s silly. Or maybe Alec only sees him as a friend and this’ll ruin everything. 

“Can I walk you home?” Alec asks, getting up from the table as well. He slides his hands over his light grey blazer, gesturing for Magnus to walk with him outside. 

“I’d like that,” Magnus says back, his voice coming out the tiniest bit shaky. He hooks his thumbs under his suspenders, running his thumbs over the material before stopping the nervous gesture, not wanting to  _ look _ as nervous as he feels. 

“I really like the bow tie,” Alec says as they start walking down the street and Magnus is thankful his loft isn’t too far from here. “It’s cute.”

Magnus feels his cheeks warm under the praise. “Thank you, Alexander. You look really nice as well.”

“I clean up good for a tattoo artist, huh?”

Magnus shrugs. “I think you always look good.”

The tiniest smile plays at Alec’s lips as he looks over at Magnus. He shoves his shoulder against Magnus’ as they walk. The back of their hands brush and Magnus feels like a pup again getting excited about the first girl he’d had a crush on. 

He’s about to reach over and properly take Alec’s hand. But then Alec is stopping. That’s when Magnus realizes he’s at his loft. 

“Oh,” he breathes, more to himself than to Alec. Disappointment rises in his throat, making him choke. 

He’s lost his moment. Again. 

Except, Alec is stepping into his space until Magnus’ back hits the wall. “Alexander?”

Alec looks down at him, his eyes darting between Magnus’ then down to his lips. “I had a great time tonight, Magnus.”

“Me too.”

“Can I kiss you?”

**Plus One**

The words make Magnus freeze and for half a second, Alec second guesses himself. To him, it’s been so obvious. He’s tried holding Magnus’ hand, he’s asked him to a bar and now to dinner. He’s trying to  _ woo _ Magnus properly. And every time it seems something has been holding them just barely apart, like maybe wires are getting crossed. So he’s decided to go ahead and toss all his cards onto the table. He likes Magnus. Hell, at this point he’s pretty positive he’s in love with Magnus. And now he’d  _ really _ like to kiss the beta senseless. 

Another moment passes. 

And then Magnus is leaning forward, his hands going to Alec’s face as he kisses him. It’s everything Alec hoped it would be and more. Warmth floods his belly and his knees honest to god go a little weak as Magnus opens his lips, pushing his tongue into Alec’s mouth. His taste explodes on Alec’s tongue and he just barely stops himself from outright whimpering. 

“God,” Alec whispers when they pull back, breathing heavily. Their noses brush and he smiles. “I’ve been thinking about that since I met you at that coffee shop.” 

“Me too,” Magnus says softly before kissing him again. 

From there it’s a dash up to Magnus’ loft. Their kisses continue as they move, only stopping to laugh as they bump noses together. At Magnus’ door, Alec crowds against his back, running his nose over his hair and breathing him in. His stomach flutters and his cock is so hard it aches. Magnus makes him crazy and Alec wonders if this is what alphas feel when they smell an omega they like. Then he thinks about the stories he’s heard and decides this isn’t the same. Even though all he can think about is Magnus, Magnus,  _ Magnus _ , he has no desire to mount him or fuck him until they’re both messy with each other’s scents. Instead he wants to slowly take Magnus apart. 

His instincts are still there. He wants Magnus to wear his marks and to smell like him. But by god, Alec plans on having fun on the way to that instead of being too overcome to stop and enjoy it. 

“Stop,” Magnus says with an amused snort. “I can’t get the door unlocked while you’re doing that.”

Alec lets out an exaggerated groan as he pulls away for as long as it takes Magnus to open the door before he’s letting his back hit the closed door, wrapping his hands around Magnus’ suspenders and pulling him against his chest. He watches Magnus’ pretty brown eyes dilate, a soft gasp leaving his lips. 

Alec can’t help but smirk, overwhelmed with Magnus’ reaction. He snaps Magnus’ red suspenders, moving his hands lower to cup Magnus’ hips, pulling him forward so their erections rub against each other. He tips his head back against the door. It’s his turn to gasp as Magnus’ chest lets out a deep rumble, his mouth going to the underside of Alec’s jaw. 

“God, Alexander,” Magnus murmurs between kisses, lavishing his sensitive skin with attention. “You make me feel things I’ve never felt before.”

“You make me wanna make fun of fated mates just a little bit less,” Alec says back with a warm chuckle that Magnus mirrors. It helps them focus long enough to pull away from the door and make their way through Magnus’ loft. The smell of Magnus is soaked into his home and Alec breathes it in greedily. The warm vanilla settles him, making his chest feel light. It’s a smell that makes him feel at home. 

Once inside Magnus’ bedroom, Alec grabs Magnus and makes him still. He runs his lips over the side of Magnus’ throat, just taking a moment to taste him, to feel him shudder in his arms. “Part of me wants you to keep the suspenders and bow tie on,” Alec murmurs, nipping at Magnus’ ear lobe. “But the bigger part of me would be really upset if I missed an opportunity to see you naked.”

“I know the feeling,” Magnus starts to say, his voice cutting off with a gasp as Alec bites down hard enough to leave a mark. “God, I can’t wait to kiss each and every piece of ink I find.”

“Then find them, Magnus.”

Magnus takes it as a personal challenge, working fast to get Alec out of his clothing. Alec doesn’t stay idle, pulling Magnus’ clothes off just as fast. It’s a blur of giggles and clothes and flailing limbs but eventually they’re both stood naked in front of each other. There’s a moment of uncertain embarrassment, that feeling of vulnerability of being naked in front of a new person. But this is  _ Magnus _ , the beta he’s somehow fallen head over heels for. 

“You’re beautiful,” Magnus says, breaking the tension. “God. You’re  _ so _ hot.”

“So are you,” Alec tells him with a smile. He gets closer, sucking in a sharp breath as so much skin touches naked skin. Magnus’ eyes are so soft, so vulnerable. “From the first moment I laid eyes on you I wanted to get to know you. The beta with the sweet smell, the grey temples, and the kohl lined eyes. You’re way out of my league, Magnus,” Alec says with a snort. “I’m just a tattoo artist. You’re a fucking  _ doctor _ .”

“And this doctor is crazy about that tattoo artist. We’re a cliche. Or a trope?”

Alec’s face splits into a wide smile. “We are,” he agrees, taking Magnus’ face between his palms. “And I love it.” And then they’re kissing again. Eventually they make it onto the bed, Magnus on his back with Alec straddling his lap. 

Alec pulls back, looking down at the way Magnus is under him, his flush running down the center of his chest. His hip holds the bold lines of his new tattoo. Alec’s animal hindbrain goes a little haywire at the sight, a permanent mark to Magnus’ body that his own hands put there. Fuck. A deep growl sounds through the room and he has to look away to get himself under control again. 

“Where’s your lube, Magnus?”

Magnus turns to the side as much as he can while Alec is sat in his lap. He grabs a jar of synthetic slick and holds it out for Alec to take. As Alec is unscrewing the cap, Magnus’ hand wraps around his cock, surprising a moan out of his throat. 

“Fuck,” he grits out through clenched teeth as pleasure rushes through him. 

“Yes,” Magnus says with a smile. “That’s the goal, darling.” Magnus’ free hand slides up his toned stomach and to his chest, gently plucking at his left nipple. Alec groans, his cock throbbing at the added pleasure the bellbar through his nipple gives him as Magnus plays with it. 

He finally gets the top off only to freeze. “Oh shit,” he murmurs, looking at the side of the jar. It’s plain ol’ synthetic slick but somehow it smells exactly like Magnus’ warm vanilla scent, like it’s  _ his _ slick. “How?” he demands, holding out the slick. 

Magnus’ cheeks warm as he stares at the jar. “Uh? Do you not make your own smell like you?”

“I didn’t know you could.”

“Oh. You just. When you first open it you jerk off and mix it with the slick.”

“Jesus Christ,” Alec murmurs, dipping his fingers into the jar. “I don’t know why that’s so hot but guess what I’m doing as soon as I get home?”

Magnus smiles up at him, his eyes bright. That smile falls away as he bites his bottom lip, watching as Alec reaches behind himself. He runs his slick covered finger over his hole, his eyes never leaving Magnus’ face as he pushes in. God, the last time he’d done this he’d thought about Magnus behind behind him, fucking him hard as he nipped at Alec’s shoulders. Somehow the real thing is even better. 

Alec adds more slick, working two fingers into his ass as Magnus lines up their cocks, stroking them both. 

“I can’t wait to be inside you,” Magnus tells him, his voice going impossibly deeper. 

Magnus lets go of his cock and Alec whimpers. Magnus’ hands slide up his thighs, before he’s turning back to his bedside table and pulling out a condom. Alec continues to finger himself, ensuring their first time is nothing but pleasure. He watches with lidded eyes as Magnus rolls the condom over his erection, wondering if it’s too soon to ask about going without next time. 

Once the condom is in place, Alec let’s put a yelp as Magnus flips them over, putting Alec into his back. Magnus swipes just fingers through the slick and covers his erection. Anticipation sits heavy in Alec’s belly, wanting this so fucking badly. 

“Come on,” he whines, not caring how wanton he sounds. Alec digs his heels into Magnus’ back, urging him forward. A high pitched keen leaves his throat as Magnus finally pushes forward, giving Alec exactly what he wants.

“Fuuuuuck.” The word is pulled from his lungs and drawn out without his permission. Magnus is  _ inside him _ and Alec is overwhelmed, feeling claimed and owned. 

Magnus pauses once he’s completely inside Alec, his hips pressed against Alec’s ass. He clenches around Magnus’ cock, just to test the feel and Magnus groans, his hands running up Alec’s body to play with his nipples again. 

“Fuck. It’s too good, Magnus. Wanted this for so long.”

“Me too,” Magnus says before leaning down and stealing Alec’s lip in a kiss. They kiss, Alec’s hands going to Magnus’ hair as Magnus slowly begins to move. “Jesus, Alexander, you’re so tight. I’m not gonna last.” 

“Way different than an omega’s ass, right?”

Magnus snorts, dropping his forehead to Alec’s shoulder as he laughs. Alec’s never had sex with someone where they made each other laugh in the middle of it. His chest feels impossibly full.

Alec rubs the pad of his thumb over Magnus’ cheek before it’s wandering lower, touching his bottom lip. As Magnus’ hips pick up speed, fucking into him with long, hard thrusts. His lips part, taking Alec’s thumb into his mouth. The sight steals Alec’s breath. 

Magnus grabs Alec’s hips, hiking them up around his waist for better leverage before he’s picking up speed and fucking forward even harder. Alec cries out as Magnus’ cock nails his prostate over and over, the pleasure building until his toes are curling and his back is bowing.

With Magnus’ hand wrapped around his cock, Alec comes. Magnus’ hips stutter as Alec’s ass compulses around him. After another moment, Magnus is still, coming inside the condom. 

“Fuck,” Alec breathes out, his body going completely lax on the bed, his arm going over his face as he slowly catches his breath. He can hear Magnus going into his bathroom to toss the condom away. He’s back with a warm washcloth, cleaning Alec’s belly and then his ass. The gesture should make him feel embarrassed but instead he only feels cared for. 

Alec opens his arms and Magnus dives in, wrapping his arm and leg over Alec’s waist, his face against the underside of Alec’s throat. “Mmm,” Magnus hums. “Smells good.”

Alec takes a deep breath, silently agreeing. The room now smells like them from their love making, warm vanilla and dark chocolate. Delicious. 

Magnus’ thumb runs over a mark on Alec’s throat. “Did you leave a mark?”

Magnus nods. “Yeah. A rather dark one too.”

Alec smiles. He tilts Magnus’ face up in order to kiss him. “Good,” he says, his eyes darting between Magnus’. “I want people to see it and know I’m taken.”

The smile on Magnus’ face makes Alec’s chest flutter. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Is that what you want, Magnus?”

Magnus snort. “Thank god you finally made a move or I’d still be fumbling around trying too.”

Alec can’t help himself, he has to kiss Magnus again just from the sheer overwhelming joy he feels. “You’re hopeless,” Alec agrees with a smile. “But you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're over 18 and love Shadowhunter's, come hang out at the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) discord :D


End file.
